The Whole Thing, Sorted Revised version
by mira3
Summary: Percy does work for the Ministry. In fact, he has a very important role in the upcoming war. Will contain slash in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

The Whole Thing, Sorted  
  
Author: Mira  
  
Rating: Mild R for swearing  
  
Slash - ie, two men in a romantic situation. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Disclaimers: I have no claim on any of these characters, ideas or otherwise. They belong to Ms. Rowling. Not mine, ever.   
  
Thanks to Dangermouuse for her beta-ing.  
  
All mistakes are mine.  
  
************************************************  
  
Percy took a deep breath as he looked around. He was home, back in England. He grabbed his carryall from one of the many airport conveyor belts and went to the nearest washroom to apparate to Ottery St. Catchpole. The hour-long walk home would do him good. He wanted to collect his thoughts and prepare himself for his family.   
  
An hour later, he stood in front of The Burrow. Nothing had changed - the chickens were still pecking around the yard, wellies were piled near the doorstep and... was that a gnome grinning at him? Percy smiled, put on his glasses, set his shoulders and walked into the house   
  
"Hi Mum," he said, dropping his bag on the kitchen floor and coming up behind her. His mother was at the stove, stirring something that smelled really good. The dishes in the sink were clinking and, through the window, Percy could see a few gnomes playing with an old stick, possibly the remnants of one of the twin's old brooms. He smiled over at his mum. She was in slightly shabby green robes with an apron over them. Mrs. Weasley turned away from the pot bubbling on the stove, saw her son behind her and with a wide smile, hugged him. Percy tried not to wince at the action.   
  
"Percy!" She said, stepping back to look at him. "Where have you been? Your father and I thought you got lost at the Ministry when you didn't come home. I sent your father back to the Ministry to find you, only to hear you left the country!"   
  
Percy shrugged and took a look at the clock. It was rather late and he had been gone for three days. "Sorry Mum. I got sent to a meeting in Geneva on rather short notice and I didn't have time to send an owl."   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "It's so lovely that you're the deputy head of International Magical Co-operation. How was the meeting? What was it about?"   
  
"Yes mum. The meeting was very interesting. There were wizards from all around the world and they all wanted what was best for their country." Percy looked around. "Where is everyone?"   
  
"Fred and George are out and your father is working late tonight." She took off the apron and hung it on a peg next to the sink. Then she tapped the kettle on the stove with her wand, conjured up two mugs and soon had tea steaming. She handed one to her son and led him to the massive wood table that took up most of the space in the cozy kitchen where they sat. Molly took a sip from her mug and looked sternly at her son.   
  
"Percy..." she hesitated.   
  
"Mum?"   
  
"Is everything all right?"   
  
Percy sipped from his mug, not answering immediately. He couldn't tell her what he was up to these days.   
  
"Everything is fine, mum. Why do you ask?"   
  
"You're looking pale, and I don't think you're getting enough sleep. Maybe you should move back home."   
  
Percy shook his head. "Thanks, mum. But I like my flat. It's closer to the Ministry and well..."   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled tenderly at him. "You like having your own place, don't you."   
  
Percy grinned at her over his mug. "It beats hearing explosions at two in the morning." He drained his mug and walked over to put it in the sink. Mrs. Weasley came up behind him, did the same thing, then gently nudged him towards the stairs. "Go wash up and come back down for supper.   
  
Percy picked up his case, went up the rickety stairway to his old room and tossed the case on the bed. He stood in front of the mirror and raised his sweater. The bandage was stark against his already pale skin.   
  
"What happened to you, sweetie?" asked the mirror. "Have your brothers been harassing you again?" Percy shook his head.   
  
"No. Nothing like that."   
  
"Then what happened?"   
  
"Can't tell you."   
  
"I'll tell your mum."   
  
"I'll stick you in a closet under Fred and George's dirty clothes."   
  
"Right then. Point taken." The mirror hushed up and let Percy examine himself. He had to use muggle methods to treat himself when he was injured because he couldn't use magic without giving himself away. He remembered hiding in a dark alley, holding his bleeding side and hoping he wouldn't be found.   
  
Magic was out of the question, so he had wrapped the wound intending to heal it later. He slowly walked to the bathroom, removed the bandage, muttered a healing spell and soon stood under the shower, moaning as the hot water loosened his muscles and relaxed his body. He had a few days off before he had to go back to work. Perhaps he would stay here and let mum baby him for a bit or he could go back to his flat and lie about relaxing. He deliberately used up all the hot water, dried off, slipped on his bathroom and went back to his room. He dressed in his most comfortable clothing he owned before walking downstairs to the kitchen, only to see his mum cooking up a storm.   
  
"Um... Mum, I'm not really that hungry," Percy said tiredly She turned away from the pots on the stove and gave him a quick once over.   
  
"Nonsense. You're as skinny as a wand. You're just like your father, never eat enough. Look at you. Pale as milk."   
  
"I'm naturally this pale, Mum." He smiled at her, walking over to set the table.   
  
His mother sighed. "You're paler than usual. A little sun might do you good." She tapped her wand against the pots and the food assembled itself on serving dishes, then settled on the table. Percy sat and watched as she piled food on his plate and poured him a glass of milk.   
  
"Now I want you to eat everything on that plate." Mrs. Weasley served up her own dinner and joined her son at the table. They ate quietly, but Percy could feel his mother's eyes on him.   
  
He knew what that look meant - eat your food or else. Mum's 'or else' could be a scary thing sometimes, so he started on the potatoes.   
  
"Percy?"   
  
He looked up, her face was serious.   
  
"Mum?"   
  
His mother smiled, reaching up to brush away some hair that had fallen into his eyes.   
  
He sighed and again smiled tiredly at her.   
  
"Excellent dinner, Mum. Now I'm going upstairs to write my report, must get it done." He carried the plate to the sink, used a cleaning spell and then went to his room. He left his mother at the table, looking worriedly at him. Once there, he fell into bed, barely remembering to slap a locking charm on the door and a soundproof spell on the room.   
  
He needed to sleep. Reports could wait for tomorrow 


	2. Chapter 2

The Whole Thing, Sorted  
  
Chapter two.  
  
See part one for disclaimers.  
  
Once again, thank you to Dangermouse for the beta and for Rogue, for harassing me to continue this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
  
  
Percy woke up the next morning feeling a hell of a lot better. Still, he wasn't too eager to start on the report. He sniggered to himself. Who would have thought that Perfect Percy didn't want to start writing reports? Reports were his life, after all, that's all he did the first two years after leaving Hogwarts. Reports on cauldron thickness, quality of newt eyes, the number of twigs per broom -- all very useful, but boring. There, he said it -- boring. He sat up in bed, rubbed the back of his neck and then swung his legs over the side.  
  
He looked down at his dark green pajamas, "Right Percy. Wouldn't do to go downstairs in pajamas." He went to the bathroom, washed up, changed and headed downstairs. His parents were already at the table -- his father was drinking tea and reading the paper. His mother was at the stove, cheerfully flipping pancakes.  
  
"Morning Mum, Father." He sat at the table and helped himself to the stack of pancakes sitting in the middle and reached for the syrup and poured a large amount on his plate.  
  
His father smiled at him from over the Daily Prophet. "Morning, son. How was the meeting?"  
  
Percy smiled, "Excellent. The Swiss Minister of Magic gave a speech about how the European magical communities have to forge stronger ties if they're to keep up with the North America Magical Trade Agreement. You know the one with America, Canada and Mexico?" He could see his parents tuning out already, but at least his dad tried to pay some attention some of the time. Percy didn't mind. It kept them from asking awkward questions about his job. He poured some tea and sipped it before finishing off his pancakes.  
  
A thundering noise rang overhead. Percy rolled his eyes. It was the twins, doing their best impression of stampeding hippogriffs. Unlike some people, the twins didn't believe in doing things quietly, unless it involved pranking.  
  
  
  
He ignored the twins when they stumbled downstairs to grab some breakfast. Fred stretched across Percy to grab the syrup jar and poured it over his pancakes, George staring owlishly as the trail of sugar dribbled over his brother's pancakes. Percy bit his lip to stop sniggering. The twins were still half-asleep and practically hypnotized by the syrup.  
  
"Fred! Stop wasting the syrup. There's no need to drown your breakfast." Molly swooped by the table with a frying pan, frowning as she forked over a few strips of bacon onto Fred and George's plates. George shook his head, waking up from his daze and fell upon his breakfast, while Fred yawned and put down the jug. Percy watched his younger brothers inhale their breakfast. The twins weren't the neatest eaters; they ate off each other's plate and tended to talk with full mouths. George looked up at Percy with tired eyes, a piece of bacon in his hand, his mouth full of food.  
  
"'erce, wanna try our new 'weet?" he asked.  
  
"What? Swallow before trying to have a conversation." Percy replied, using his most condescending tone.  
  
George gulped and asked again, a cheerful smile on his freckled face, "Wanna try a sweet?"  
  
Percy rolled his eyes again, you're not even trying, George. I'm not that simple."  
  
"He's not awake yet. Give us time. We'll get you to eat it," said Fred, licking syrup off his fingers. He ducked as Molly aimed a swat at the back of his head.  
  
"Fred, table manners!" She looked over at Percy with a smile. "Do you need anything else, dear?"  
  
Percy shook his head and stood up, "No thanks, mum. I'm good." He aimed the plate towards the sink and smiled as it joined the other dishes in soap. The twins fell back into their stupor, nearly falling into their plates. Sure, there were times he wished he was closer to the twins, but other times, he just wanted to slam their heads together and throw them into the nearby frog pond. He reached for the teapot and poured another cup, wandering over to look out the kitchen window. It was nice outside with a clear sky and dew on the grass. The gnomes weren't up yet. He looked down and drank some tea.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"Mum?" He looked up from his tea.  
  
"Are you free today?"  
  
"I have to write up a report. Why?"  
  
"I have to go to Diagon Alley and I wouldn't mind some company." Molly snatched the plates from under the now-dozing twins and directed them toward the sink. She stood over her sons with a faint smile on her face. "If they didn't stay up so late inventing, they might actually get a good night's sleep." She sighed and nudged them awake. "Upstairs, boys. Take a cold shower to wake up." She watched them trudge up the staircase. "It's a good thing they're their own bosses. The Ministry would never..." She stopped talking. Percy understood why. She had wanted the twins to go into the Ministry and still felt upset at the thought of it.  
  
Arthur had remained silent throughout the entire breakfast. Percy knew his father tended to stay out of confrontations between his wife and children. Mum was the disciplinarian in the family, while Dad subtly encouraged his brood to do what they wanted, once it was legal and made them happy. Percy didn't want to think of the look on his face when he found out what his middle son  
  
was doing instead of pushing paper.  
  
He watched Arthur fold the paper and drain his cup, sending the dishes spinning to the sink, then stood up. "Well, another day at work. We've got a raid at ten. Keller has been selling enchanted remotes to muggles again. Instead of turning on the television, they open up the fridge and oven. It's very frustrating to the poor creatures." He kissed Molly and smiled at Percy.  
  
Percy nodded at his father just before he left for the Ministry. Turning back to his mother he said, "Mum? About Diagon Alley? I'm not sure I can join you. I have to finish the report."  
  
"Try to relax, dear."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
After breakfast, Percy went back upstairs and sat at his desk. He got his parchment and quill and with a deep breath, began writing his report.  
  
'The intelligence regarding the latest overseas Deatheater meeting proved accurate. They met at the conference...'  
  
An hour later, Percy dropped his quill and stretched, yawning. He didn't want to go to Diagon Alley with his mother. He always felt a bit down after a mission and quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to mingle with strangers.  
  
He stood up and ambled downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was kissing the twins goodbye just before they apparated to Hogsmeade. She looked up at Percy and smiled understandingly.  
  
  
  
"You're not coming with me?"  
  
"No, mum. Not today. I'll make it up to you another time. I'm just not in the mood."  
  
She nodded and walked over to a cupboard to grab her shopping bags. "Okay dear, but try to get some rest. You're still looking pale."  
  
"Mum, I'm always pale. It comes with the hair and freckles."  
  
She chuckled. "Don't smart mouth me, young man. I am still your mother."  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
She disappeared with a pop, leaving Percy alone in the house. He roamed around aimlessly for a few minutes, then took his father's copy of the paper and walked into the living room. Sprawling comfortably on the old couch, he flipped through the broadsheet.  
  
"CONFERENCE DISRUPTED BY CHAOS"  
  
Percy stopped browsing and read the story.  
  
  
  
****  
  
'The International Magical Co-operation Conference was disrupted when an explosion took place near the meeting place. No one was injured, but the visiting delegates were naturally shocked at the incident.  
  
'"There was no warning," said Humphrey Rogers of the Canadian delegation. "One minute we were smiling for the cameras and the next, we were running for cover."  
  
Witnesses have no clear memory of who could have set off the explosion. As of this report, no group has come forward to claim responsibility. Aurors say the WFW (Wizards For Wizards) has denied all knowledge of the action, claiming it wasn't their style.  
  
Rumours that this was a dark activity were promptly quashed by Minister Fudge, who said, "This was a random incident. There is no proof this is tied to dark activity."  
  
Aurors continue their investigation.  
  
****  
  
Percy crushed the paper in anger. No proof? Fudge was an idiot, a blind idiot. Percy got off the couch and paced. In the beginning he too was like Fudge, wanting to deny the return of You-Know-Who, he'd changed his mind after being presented with the bare, stark facts. The Dark Lord was back and He was determined to win this time. Percy sighed in frustration. The Ministry kept ignoring the small fires, hoping they would burn themselves out. What they didn't realize was small fires became bigger ones until there was nothing but a huge, out of control wildfire. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Getting upset accomplished nothing. Instead, he went back upstairs, newly motivated to finish his report.  
  
He lost track of time, but he smiled as he dropped his quill, the report finished at last. All he had to do was sign it.  
  
"Percy! I'm home!"  
  
He went downstairs to greet his mum, who was burdened down with bags. He grabbed a few, dumped them on the kitchen table and helped his mother unpack the bags and stock the pantry. Thankfully, now that the report was finished, all he had to do was relax for the next couple days.  
  
As soon as he finished that thought, an owl flew in the window and perched next him.  
  
'Shit." He knew he shouldn't have spoken so soon. He took the parchment from the bird, which immediately flew off. Percy risked a quick glance at his mother. She had her back to him and hadn't seen the owl. He unrolled the parchment and read the single sentence.  
  
'Percy, I need to see you immediately.  
  
Brian.'  
  
He swore to himself and muttered a spell which burnt the parchment.  
  
"Mum, I have to leave." He disapparated.  
  
************************************************  
  
Percy apparated in the lobby of the Ministry and, with a nod to the gargoyle statue, made his way up to the fifth floor. It would have been easier to just apparate on the fifth floor, but the new security measures meant splinching for those who tried. He looked down at himself and realized he had forgotten his robes and only had on muggle clothing. He shrugged - the letter had said immediately and who was he to ignore it? He smiled at the receptionist who smiled back, then waved him into Brian's office. The spacious office has the usual shelves, chairs, half-dead plant in the corner and a large desk that dominated the room. Percy stood in front of the desk and looked down at the man reading a sheaf of paper.  
  
"Brian? You wanted to see me?"  
  
His boss, a big man of Indian descent, looked up. "Percy. Have a seat." Percy sat down in a very uncomfortable chair. It was a running joke that Brian kept uncomfortable chairs just to see his underlings squirm.  
  
"I didn't bring the report."  
  
"That's fine. Was our intelligence correct?"  
  
"I saw it myself. It explains why there hasn't been any dark activity here for the last few months," said Percy.  
  
Brian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Right. We'll have to monitor the situation. Fudge isn't going to like this. Man has his head so far up his arse, he could probably see through his nostrils."  
  
Percy started laughing. It was so true. Fudge's denial of the return of Voldemort was taking on legendary proportions. He caught Brian looking at him and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're definitely not the same man from two years ago, Percy."  
  
"I don't know about that." The flat note told Brian that this wasn't up for discussion.  
  
Brian got the hint and dropped the subject. Instead, he reached for another piece of parchment and silently handed it over to Percy.  
  
Percy reached for the parchment. A new assignment. He skimmed over the words, his mouth dropped open and he stared up at his boss.  
  
"Are you mental?"  
  
"No. It's perfect."  
  
Percy got up and starting pacing the office. "Brian, I'm not sure I can do this!"  
  
"Why not? You know him. We've confirmed his preferences and we know yours..."  
  
"Thanks. That really doesn't help."  
  
"...So it should be simple."  
  
Percy stopped pacing a hole in the floor. He waved the parchment at Brian. "Simple?" he said, voice rising in shock. "You want me to seduce Oliver Wood and bring him in as an undercover agent! What's so simple about that?"  
  
  
  
Everyone, thank you very much for the reviews. They're very motivating!  
  
m. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three.  
  
Brian waved a hand, dismissing Percy's panic and pointed to the chair. "Sit."  
  
Percy sat, nervously folding the parchment into smaller and smaller pieces.  
  
"Brian…"  
  
"Percy, shut up."  
  
Percy blinked and leaned back. Brian placed his elbows on the desktop and leaned on folded hands.  
  
"The fact is, we need all the eyes we can get right now. Not just Aurors, not just agents like yourself, but people who are in a position to overhear possible valuable pieces of information. Take Wood, for example," said Brian, leaning back, getting into his 'explaining mode. "He's on Puddlemere United and they play quite a bit in Europe in exhibition and league games. Who's to say he hasn't heard something already, but isn't able to put it together yet?"  
  
"Wood isn't stupid, sir. He was the Quidditch captain for his house."  
  
"Yes, I know that," Brian said, frowning at his underling. He tapped the scroll next to his right elbow. "We have all his information right here." Percy's eyes dropped to the scroll. All Wood's information? His fingers itched. He wanted to grab the scroll and devour all the information it contained about his former roommate.  
  
"As I was saying," Percy looked back up at Brian, "he might have heard something, but if he's not looking for Deatheater information, he may not have put two and two together. This is where you come in."  
  
"Four."  
  
Brian blinked at him, "Pardon?"  
  
"Four. Two and two."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, "For Christ's sake, Weasley." He rubbed the back of his neck and tossed the scroll at Percy. "Read that. Your orders are to bring Oliver Wood in, by any means necessary."  
  
Percy gave his boss a sour look. "How are you even sure he likes men?"  
  
Brian gave him an evil look. "The same way we found out about Dominic."  
  
Percy blushed and clutched the scroll tighter. "Oh," he said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Perce. Everyone's sex life is documented in their files."  
  
Percy walked towards the door, then stopped and turned around. "You know, when I signed up to defend my country, I didn't think it involved me getting naked."  
  
Brian was already reading another document. "We ask for everything you've got."  
  
"Clothes and all, apparently," was the muttered response as Percy closed the door behind him. He walked down the corridor into the coffee room. Two other people sitting were there. A black-haired witch looked up and grinned at Percy, while the other guy grunted an acknowledgement and went back to writing on his parchment.  
  
"Hey!" The witch waved him over. Percy flopped down on the couch and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What's wrong? Got some bad news?"  
  
"Casey, how do you go about seducing someone?" Percy muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch.  
  
"Uh, sorry? Did you say seduce?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Casey sighed, "You're asking the wrong woman. I don't do well in relationships. Too many things to explain like, 'How did you get that bruise?' and 'Where were you last night?' and 'What do you mean you don't want to marry me and wear this lovely apron with magic pockets?'"  
  
That made Percy's eyes pop open. "Magic pockets?"  
  
Casey gulped some tea and replied, "Yep. Magic pockets."  
  
Percy looked over at her. "You won't look good in an apron with magic pockets."  
  
Casey smiled, "That's what I said. Plus, I could never do those cooking spells right." She leaned close to him. "So seduce? Who?"  
  
Percy shook his head. "Can't talk about it. You know that."  
  
"Yes, but I was hoping. Good luck."  
  
Percy got up and dusted the seat of his jeans. "Thanks," he said. "Nice talking to you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
Percy went up to his office, shut and locked the door, then slumped in his chair. The scroll was on the desk in front him, teasing him with all the secrets that made up Oliver Wood, his crush from his fifth year when he had discovered he liked boys. He reached for the scroll, slid off the blue ribbon and opened it.  
  
OLIVER WOOD  
  
AGE: 21  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Glasgow, Scotland, UK  
  
EDUCATION: St. Joseph's (primary); Hogswarts (secondary) Eight OWLS, Four NEWTS.  
  
OCCUPATION: Keeper (reserve) Puddlemere United.  
  
ALLERGIES: None  
  
SEXUAL PREFERENCE: Men  
  
RELATIONSHIPS:  
  
Percy's eyes widened. Oliver definitely liked men by the look of things. According to the information, Oliver had a couple of relationships after leaving Hogswarts.  
  
"But that doesn't mean he's going to fall into my arms," Percy muttered, as he continued reading the scroll. Everything was here – Oliver's favourite restaurant, his relationship with his parents (good, his mother kept trying to fix him up with nice boys), that he had a sweet tooth and that he even had a birthmark on his upper inner thigh. Percy grinned at that notation. Dropping the scroll, he stood up and walked over to the window. The redhead looked down into the courtyard where various wizards and witches were enjoying the late morning spring sun, robes rolled up and tucked away, baring their arms and legs. Percy turned away. If he hadn't received this assignment, he would have been down by the frog pond, happily reading a book and turning red from the sun. Instead, he was worrying about bringing Oliver in. After destroying the scroll with a frustrated sigh, Percy walked out of his office. He glanced over at his secretary, who was dictating a memo. The brunette looked up at Percy and smiled.  
  
"Hi Percy. When did you get back? I didn't see you come in."  
  
Percy shrugged and smiled. "Hi Sarah. You weren't at your desk and besides, I wasn't supposed to be in today."  
  
Sarah tapped the day planner on her desk. "I know. You were supposed to be off. Let me guess, Brian called you in?"  
  
Percy nodded, leaning over her to take a peek at the schedule. Sarah rapped him on his knuckles. "Don't read over my head." She smiled up at him and called up his schedule. "Right. You've got a meeting with Smiley in fifteen minutes, then another one with Stokes. She wants to talk to you about your expenses from your trip to Russia."  
  
Percy groaned. "I explained that in my report. I needed to pay off that informant."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Yes, but did you have to buy him a car?"  
  
"Considering the average wage there, I don't think I spent that much. Besides, his information was crucial to the mission," said Percy both primly and defensively.  
  
"Let me guess, you put that in your report?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
  
Percy raised his eyebrow back at her. "Stop mocking me and find some way to save me from that barracuda. You're supposed to be my very efficient secretary."  
  
"And I run your life, don't forget that."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Sarah stood up, "Alright. You go meet Smiley and I'll take care of Stokes. You owe me lunch for this by the way." Percy smiled as he walked out of the office.  
  
"Sure," He replied. "Pick a place. I'll pay."  
  
Percy walked down to the third floor to meet Smiley, a skinny little man who was in charge of outfitting everyone before an assignment. Percy had to grit his teeth at the smirk on Smiley's face as he ushered him into his office.  
  
"So I hear you're on a seduce and bring in!" Smiley said, in a voice that was way too happy. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Percy muttered a few choice swearwords and felt his ears turn bright red. He stumbled forward when Smiley hit him on his back as he made his way over to the older man's desk in the corner of the room. On the desk rested a moneybag and a few pieces of paper. He ushered Percy into a chair.  
  
Smiley stood behind the desk and assumed a lecturing tone. "We've got everything you need. You're not leaving the country, so hopefully you won't be buying anyone cars."  
  
Percy groaned and buried his head in his hands. "That's not going to go away anytime soon, is it?"  
  
"Nah," Smiley grinned, then pointed at the items on the desk. "We've got your moneybag, but you'll have access your vault if you need it. Here…" he pointed at the bits of paper lying about. "Reservations and your ticket to the Puddlemere/Clovers match in Ireland. You don't need a cover because officially you're on vacation and decided to go to Ireland and catch a game."  
  
Percy nodded, slowly taking the items and folding them into his pockets. He stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Percy stopped and looked back, eyebrow arching, "Oh, I'm required to have that?"  
  
Smiley shrugged, "My girl tells me Wood's a good looking guy. Hate to tell her he fields for the other team."  
  
"Thanks for the imagery."  
  
The smile grew into a leer. "Picture him naked."  
  
Percy groaned and rolled his eyes, "I haven't started the assignment yet. I didn't need that."  
  
"What? You plan to lie back and think of England?"  
  
Percy shrugged. What was he supposed to say? That by doing this he might end up getting his crush killed? That really didn't help his mood right now.  
  
He sighed again, "No, Smiley. I plan on enjoying it." He walked out of the room, leaving the man to ponder the mechanics of gay sex. Percy headed downstairs, managing to avoid Stokes and once out of the building, apparated back to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, thanks to Dangermouse for the beta and the suggestions.  
  
Vez, Indus, Rogue and ravenchel – thanks for the reviews.  
  
Leopardskinqueen – yes, it definitely has benefited from a beta. Thank for the feedback. I always find your comments very useful regarding style, dialogue and pacing.  
  
Kimagure – I'm writing, I'm writing. Stop poking me, I'm ticklish. *smile* 


	4. Chapter 4

Dangermouse rocks. She got this done despite her very hectic schedule. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Author's note.  
  
When I use football I mean soccer, not American football.  
  
If I have any Irish readers, forgive me my mistakes. I did research  
  
the city of Dublin, but since I've never been there, I can't rely on  
  
100% accuracy.  
  
***********************************  
  
Part Four  
  
Percy apparated in the kitchen of the Burrow, startling his mother.  
  
She turned from the basket next to her with a jump.  
  
"Percy! You gave me quite a scare!"  
  
Percy smiled at her and went to get a drink. "Sorry Mum." He drained  
  
the glass and stood there, wondering how he was going to tell her he  
  
had to leave again.  
  
"Where did you go today? I turned around and you left." His mother  
  
walked past him, carrying the basket into the living room. She sat on  
  
the couch and continued her mending. Percy followed her and sat in  
  
one of the armchairs.  
  
"I was called in to work. Turns out because I went to the meeting in  
  
Geneva, I've got some vacation time."  
  
He could see Mum looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She was  
  
puzzled because it was a well-known fact that he didn't take  
  
vacations.  
  
"That's lovely, sweetheart." She tapped her wand on a hole in a black  
  
sock. "How much time do you have and what are you going to do with  
  
it?"  
  
Percy shrugged. "A fortnight or so. I was thinking of going up to  
  
Dublin."  
  
Molly frowned. "Ireland? Why there?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I've never been there, mum. It's supposed to be  
  
very nice."  
  
"But what are you going to do there?"  
  
"Relax, explore, stuff."  
  
Now his mother was really frowning. "Percy, you'll be all alone. Why  
  
not relax here?"  
  
`Because mum, I can't get Oliver into bed if I'm here. Can you  
  
imagine that happening with the twins underfoot?' Percy thought,  
  
trying not to grin. "Mum, I don't think I could relax with the twins  
  
trying to test their inventions on me."  
  
She mended a tear in one of Arthur's robes before saying, with a  
  
smile, "True and it's been so long since you had time off. This might  
  
be good for you."  
  
"Thanks, mum."  
  
"When do you plan on going?"  
  
Percy hesitated. "Today. I'm going to port-key straight to Dublin,"  
  
he said, holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Molly dropped the mending and looked at Percy in shock. "But you just  
  
got back! Can't it at least wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Percy shook his head. "Not this time, Mum." He fidgeted, wanting to  
  
reassure her, but that would mean telling her everything. His mother  
  
would have made a great interrogator. The less said to her the  
  
better. He could bluff his dad, but not his mum. "I'm going upstairs  
  
to pack." He turned and headed up to his room.  
  
"Percy," his mother called after him, "Your clothes are on your bed.  
  
I did the washing while you were gone."  
  
"Thanks, mum!" He called back, already in his room and pulling out  
  
his luggage. `Let's see, clothes. No, that's too ratty. That one  
  
instead.' He tossed a blue crew neck into the case followed by pants,  
  
shirts, robes and pyjamas. He contemplated at the drawer by his  
  
bedside, muttered, "alohamora," and looked inside. He picked up a  
  
tube and studied it.  
  
"We ask for everything you've got."  
  
"Picture him naked."  
  
Percy shook his head with a growl. `Knock it off.' He told the voices  
  
in his head. `I don't need this.' He paused. `I also don't need to be  
  
having conversations with myself. I can see it now. Next physical,  
  
the mediwizard is going to have to write down that the thought of  
  
having sex with Oliver Wood drove Agent Weasley insane. He's hearing  
  
voices and talking to himself.' Percy glanced down at the tube in his  
  
hand and with a sigh, tossed it into his toiletries bag.  
  
"Why so glum, sweetie?" his mirror asked when he stood in front of  
  
it. Percy shrugged and continued to stare at himself.  
  
"You look fine. Of course, I don't know why I'm reassuring you since  
  
you threatened me with your hooligan brothers…" Percy tuned out the  
  
grumbling mirror, shrugged on a robe and lifted his luggage, heading  
  
downstairs. His mother was there, holding a small, wrapped package.  
  
She pushed it into his hands.  
  
"Here. I made these in case you got hungry."  
  
Percy looked down at the package. She'd made him sandwiches, making  
  
him feel a bit like a child again. "Thanks, mum." He looked up and  
  
smiled. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."  
  
She hugged him. "Be careful, love."  
  
Percy returned the hug. "Mum, I'm going on vacation. I'll be fine."  
  
He stood back and with his luggage, then apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
As soon as he appeared in Diagon Alley, he walked straight past  
  
Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts to a small store called `Journeys.'  
  
Run by a rather practical wizard, Journeys was a port key departure  
  
point to anywhere in the world. Percy pushed open the door and was  
  
soon greeted by the owner.  
  
"Good afternoon sir, how are you today?" The man smiled, his round  
  
body blocking the exit. Percy smirked - that was one way to keep  
  
customers from leaving.  
  
Percy nodded. "Fine, thanks."  
  
"I'm Fletcher Wray. Now where are you going today?"  
  
Percy looked at the shelves filled with junk. There was old boots,  
  
half deflated footballs and broken mugs, all waiting to be turned  
  
into port keys. That was the thing about Journeys, everything was  
  
there. Wray had a licence to cast Port key spells and all a  
  
travelling wizard had to do was pay and touch the object. He looked  
  
back at the other wizard,  
  
"Dublin, to a place called Longfield's Hotel." He reached into his  
  
robe pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper.  
  
"It's at nine Fitzwilliam St. Lower."  
  
Wray smiled, clapping his hands together, "Oh yes, Longfield's. It  
  
does a good trade for both muggles and wizards. I don't know how they  
  
manage to keep the muggles from finding out. They must  
  
use `obliviate' a lot." He hustled over to a shelf of mugs and pulled  
  
down a beer mug missing its handle.  
  
"Are you going to catch a game?"  
  
`I hate small talk,' Percy thought to himself. He did, however, have  
  
to leave a trail, hiding in plain sight, as it were.  
  
"Puddlemere, actually."  
  
Wray nodded, fiddling with the mug, "Good. Good. Puddlemere' s an  
  
excellent team, but Baile Atha Cliath…"  
  
Percy was pretty sure the Gaelic was mangled.  
  
"...aren't too bad themselves. They're very determined players." He  
  
placed the mug on the counter, muttered a spell and tapped the glass.  
  
"Right. One to Dublin, eight galleons."  
  
Percy paid, but couldn't resist saying, "Eight? That's expensive."  
  
Wray shrugged, but didn't say anything. Percy snorted and touched the  
  
mug. He felt the familiar tug behind his bellybutton and soon found  
  
himself in a heap on a carpeted floor, his luggage tumbled over him.  
  
He picked himself up, dusted off and looked around. He had ended up  
  
in a small room with wall-to-wall carpeting. The door opened and a  
  
dark head stuck his head in around the door  
  
"Hello, come through from England?"  
  
Percy nodded, still a bit off-balanced from the trip. The head was  
  
followed by the rest of the boy, who looked to be twins' age. They  
  
shook hands.  
  
"I'm Martin. Follow me and I'll get you checked in and let you know  
  
where the muggles are." He reached for Percy's luggage and the  
  
redhead followed Martin and to get checked in. Percy stood at the  
  
front desk, waiting for Martin to finish the procedures and looked at  
  
a family of muggles. There was a teenage boy who was playing with  
  
something that beeped, chirped and whistled.  
  
Martin nudged Percy and led the way up to the room. Percy walked over  
  
to the window and looked out.  
  
"Third floor with a nice view of Merrion Square. Oh, all we ask is  
  
that you keep the magic down. We don't want to obliviate too much. It  
  
makes the muggles weird after a while."  
  
Percy looked down, hesitated and looked closer. Was that...? He  
  
turned, tipped Martin and went downstairs and out the door.  
  
He had recognized those shoulders.  
  
***********************  
  
He slowed to a stroll, looking into store windows as if browsing,  
  
when in actual fact, he was checking for shadows. Sometimes he wished  
  
he had that… spider-thingy he had heard Harry trying to explain to  
  
Ron, brandishing a few muggle comics.  
  
Percy relaxed, so far, no shadows. Alertness was good, paranoia led  
  
to Mad Eye Moody. He continued walking, heading over to the field  
  
where a few players could be seen flying around, throwing balls to  
  
each other. The redhead stood just behind a tree, scanning the sky  
  
for his target, who was swooping around the Quidditch hoops, blocking  
  
quaffles.  
  
`Preliminary sighting made,' thought Percy, still staring. The  
  
practice officially began at the coach's whistle. The team, both  
  
reserves and starting players took turns running drills and  
  
formations. Percy followed the action, subconsciously making notes on  
  
all the players.  
  
`Williams. Hedonist, likes women and brooms. Self-absorbed, good  
  
chaser. No recorded interest in politics or the dark arts."  
  
Percy ran through the entire roster until he got to Oliver.  
  
`Birthmark on upper inner thigh.' He could feel the blush creeping up  
  
and shifted, trying to ignore his body's reactions. He moved from  
  
behind the tree and took a seat in the bleachers, knowing Oliver  
  
would be able to see him. After that, it was up to Oliver's  
  
curiousity. Oliver, if he stuck true to form, would track him down to  
  
say hello. The redhead focused on the practice, deliberately not  
  
looking at his target. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the  
  
moment of recognition. Oliver paused on his broom for a few seconds  
  
before moving again.  
  
`I have to time this just right.' Percy thought. He waited and  
  
watched as the coach called the team into a huddle. Percy got up and,  
  
with a show of looking at his watch, walked downstairs and headed  
  
back towards his hotel. He strolled, looking like a man on vacation.  
  
Glancing surreptiously at a store window, he saw Oliver behind him,  
  
still in his team robes. Percy kept walking.  
  
"Hey! Percy!" A hand clapped down on his shoulder. He gave in to the  
  
pressure and turned, a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Oliver."  
  
`Primary contact established.'  
  
****************  
  
Kyla and deadbeat – here you go, part four.  
  
Eternity – thank you.  
  
Meg Kay – (holds her back) no! no tickles. I'm writing.  
  
Lady Macbeth – Thank you! It's nice to know that this is your favourite fic. (Wide grin all over her face) 


	5. Chapter 5

The Whole Thing, Sorted  
  
Author: Mira  
  
Rating: Mild R for swearing  
  
Slash - ie, two men in a romantic situation. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Disclaimers in part one still apply.  
  
Thanks to Layla Voll for her beta-ing.  
  
All mistakes are mine.  
  
************************************************  
  
Part 5  
  
"Hello Oliver." Percy gave the other man a quick once-over. Oliver hadn't changed all that much – a few more smile lines around the eyes, some more sun-streaks in the hair and broader shoulders. The robes hid the rest.   
  
'Damn.' Percy thought, 'Well, in time.' He focused on Oliver's voice.  
  
"So what are you doing up here, anyway?"  
  
Percy shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm on vacation." He watched as Oliver smirked. 'Here it comes…"  
  
"I'm surprised you actually left the ministry for a vacation, Perce."  
  
Percy returned the smirk, "They do unchain us from our desks occasionally… Ol." He swallowed his smile at the stunned look on Oliver's face. He wasn't used to a Percy who made jokes.   
  
'Good. That means he's off guard.'  
  
"Um… okay. So… you're going to come to the game?"  
  
Percy paused, as if considering the question, "Yeah, I thought I'd watch you play." He gave him another once-over, this time being a little more overt about it.   
  
'It's your turn, Oliver. Don't disappoint me. Besides, I want to see if the rest of you lives up to those shoulders.'  
  
  
  
Oliver knew there was a Weasley in the stands. Not many people had hair that red, and those that did were all related. He concentrated on the drills, figuring he'd catch up with the Weasley and maybe find out how the rest of them were doing. He finished the drills, successfully catching the quaffles.  
  
"Wood! Stop daydreaming! "  
  
Okay, most of the quaffles.   
  
He made a face at Williams's back.  
  
"I saw that!"   
  
"Good!" Oliver yelled back. "Mangy git." He muttered, circling down to land on the grass. He looked up and saw the redhead strolling off. He hopped off his broom and jogged after the man. Now that he was closer he could see it was one of the tall, slim Weasleys. He saw the glasses as the man turned his head.   
  
"Hey! Percy!" He dropped his hand on a shoulder and tugged. Percy Weasley turned and smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Hello Oliver."   
  
Oliver didn't have many individual memories of Percy. He had been another of the many Weasleys that went to Hogwarts. Sometimes it felt like Gryffindor was awashed in red hair. He did remember the time Percy had spent twenty minutes telling him off for not studying when he caught him trying to cram the morning of his Dark Arts exam. That and the fact that Percy was never impressed with his Quidditch abilities.   
  
Okay, that rankled a bit. Just a bit, really. Oliver was used to being admired. Hell, he liked being admired and why not? He was good at what he did, thank you very much. Besides, not everyone wanted to go work for the Ministry. Bloody boring, that was.   
  
Uh-oh, Percy was watching him, waiting.  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
Percy shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm on vacation."   
  
Oliver smirked, it was time to wind Percy up. "I'm surprised you actually left the ministry for a vacation, Perce."  
  
Percy returned the smirk, "They do unchain us occasionally… Ol."  
  
  
  
Oh. That didn't work. Percy was smirking him, with a "you idiot" look on his face.   
  
"Um… okay. So… you're going to come to the game?"  
  
Percy paused, as if considering the question, "Yeah, I thought I'd watch you play."   
  
Oliver was about to say something when he caught the look Percy gave him.   
  
Wait a minute.   
  
'Did Percy just…?'  
  
Oliver stared at Percy. The redhead was standing in front of him, watching. Red hair, glasses, superior look, well, no superior look on his face. Then it hit him. Percy looked good.   
  
Really good. He had finally grown into those shoulders and was lovely and lean, just how Oliver liked them and if that glance was any indication, Percy certainly thought the same of him. This could lead to something. He was single and carefree after breaking up with that twit, Robert. Percy was good-looking and Oliver was certainly up for a game of connect-the-freckles. Now to convince Percy that it was a good idea.  
  
  
  
"So Perce, you doing anything later?"   
  
Percy tacked on a regretful look. "Sorry, Ol. I've got plans tonight." He saw the disappointed look on the Quidditch player's face. "But here's where I'm staying." He pulled out a muggle ballpoint pen and a piece of parchment and looked at Oliver. "Turn around."   
  
Oliver frowned at him and turned. Percy rested the parchment on Oliver's back and scribbled the address and phone number of his hotel. He tapped those shoulders. "You can turn around now." When Oliver did so, Percy gave him the paper.   
  
'Long enough. Say goodbye, Agent Weasley.'  
  
"See you, Oliver. Take care." Percy turned and headed down the street. He didn't look back, but he could feel Oliver staring at him.   
  
He turned a corner and stopped. A blond man was coming out of a store carrying a package wrapped in brown paper. Percy continued walking. He was on vacation so he was supposed to be relaxed, not on the job.   
  
"Weasley. What a revelation."   
  
Percy turned and said with a grim smile, "Hewson. Isn't it?" Paul Hewson was stereotypically tall, blond and handsome. The only problem was, he was evil. Percy knew he was a Deatheater, he had seen the man when he was in Geneva.   
  
Hewson sneered at the redhead who shrugged.   
  
"Was there a reason you called out?"  
  
Hewson sniffed, "It would be rude of me not to acknowledge a Ministry official." He tucked the package under an arm.   
  
Percy nodded and circled around the man, "Consider this an acknowledgement. Oh, by the way, that look doesn't suit you. You look like a cut rate Lucius Malfoy." He sneered at Hewson.  
  
Hewson glared right back at him.   
  
"You won't look so smug if you knew what we were up to."   
  
Percy had to try really hard not to roll his eyes. "Not only are you cut-rate, you're a cardboard villain as well. Care to tell me everything and save both of us the trouble of me reporting you to the Ministry on suspicions of Dark Activity?"  
  
Hewson snarled and walked away, leaving Percy standing in the square. He made his way back to his room. He locked the door, sat at his desk and booted up his laptop. One of the better things about muggles was their technology. During his time training with the other agents, he had received a crash course in computers. After that, he bought his own laptop and then spent a few days casting spells so it could work without electricity. He didn't tell his father, of course, because Arthur might feel obliged to arrest him for misusing muggle artifacts.   
  
After confirming the passwords and avoiding a few neat little hexes, (thank you, Bill) Percy was soon emailing Brian about the confrontation with Hewson. He didn't bother to update his boss about his pursuit of Oliver, as he was still a bit pissed off about the entire incident.   
  
Percy got up and stretched. The rest of his afternoon was free and he had made plans to have dinner with Oliver sometime during his stay. After all, one didn't want to appear too eager… even if he was, not that he was admitting it, of course. Perhaps he should walk around the town and kill some time before he really went crazy. He shut the machine down, and headed out the door. He was almost into the lobby when he saw the hotel manager wave a wand and perform the 'obliviate' spell on a couple of muggles.   
  
"They caught a guest transfiguring a mug into a teddy bear for his son. Despite my asking, there's always one wizard who just won't listen. He's stayed here before, so you would think he would know better, but no. Now I've got to straighten out these muggles and hope they don't have a funny turn or two," explained the manager, saying all this with one breath. Percy just nodded. The man didn't want an answer, just someone there to rant. Percy quickly circled around the dazed muggles and headed out the door. He really didn't care what happened to them, once the magical community remained secret. He had other things to worry about.  
  
He headed back towards the town square where he had seen a couple coffee shops. One of them would be a good place to relax, have some coffee, naturally and read the papers. He looked at the two. One of them looked like a normal coffee shop, but the other was dirty, dingy and was avoided by almost everyone who walked by. He chose that one and walked in. The outside might have been unappealing, but the inside was light, airy and had a big window perfect for people watching. He ordered a large black coffee, took a copy of the local wizard paper and found a table by the window. He glanced over the headlines. There was nothing inflammatory in the main stories. Just articles about the upcoming census, the rising prices of toad skin and the usual debate about whether werewolves should be reclassified as Unfortunates rather than Dark Creatures. Percy thought back to Professor Lupin. Percy didn't have anything against werewolves. Lupin seemed perfectly nice, and he took a potion to stop his more carnivorous tendencies. He didn't hurt Ron when he had the chance, so that made him fine in Percy's eyes. The agent flipped the pages of the paper, sipping his coffee. An announcement tucked in the right hand corner of the page caught his attention.  
  
The Woods, 8 p.m. Fri.  
  
'An obscure message suggesting a meeting on Friday? Subtle.' Percy glanced at the calendar hanging underneath the clock. The meeting was four days away. The wording was enough to bring the curious as well as those in the know. He drained the cup and waved the waitress over for another.   
  
"Would you like something to eat as well, sir?" asked the pretty brunette, with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"No, thanks. Just the coffee." Percy returned the smile. It never hurt to make nice with the locals.   
  
The brunette chuckled as she left to get him his drink. She usually didn't go for red hair and freckles, but this guy was pretty cute and he had a nice bum.  
  
  
  
Percy glanced out of the window and saw Oliver in the square. The quidditch player had changed into khakis and a sweater. That didn't concern Percy. What did was the fact Oliver was talking to Hewson. The Malfoy wanna-be was gesticulating, leaning close as he talked with Oliver.   
  
'Fuck. Oliver might be involved with Voldemort and Malfoy.' Percy swore quietly, startling the girl as she put the coffee on his table. "Excuse me?"  
  
Percy looked up, "Sorry about that." He didn't offer an explanation since it didn't concern her. He went back to staring out the window, but the girl didn't leave. He looked up again. "Yes?"  
  
'So, you're from England? Up here for the game?"   
  
Percy nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Yes. I'm not much for the sport, but an old schoolmate's on one of the teams, so I thought I'd offer a bit of support."   
  
The girl grinned back, showing off very nice white teeth. "That's very nice of you. Are you here by yourself?"   
  
He nodded again. She was pretty, just not very subtle about her intentions. Percy figured she could be useful. "That's the nice thing. I've got the freedom to do as I please."   
  
She brightened at the reply. Percy had to stifle a grin. Sometimes, it was… what was that muggle saying? …like shooting fish in a barrel.   
  
"Um, would you like someone one to show you around? Maybe to go out sometime? Drinks?"  
  
Percy nodded, "Sure. Owl me. I'd like that."  
  
She grinned, "Great. I'm Meg." She held out her hand. Percy shook it. "I'm Percy Weasley."  
  
Meg looked ready to continue talking, but the manager called her and she left with an apologetic grimace. Percy looked out the window again to see Oliver shake Hewson's hand and the men go their separate ways. Oliver headed towards the coffee shop. Percy got up, tossed some money on the table top and walked towards the men's room. There, he apparated back to his hotel room. He didn't want to meet up with Oliver before their pre-arranged dinner. He still had to convince Oliver to work for the Ministry, even if he wouldn't be aware of it.   
  
'Double agent from the looks of it. What the hell was he doing meeting with Hewson?' Percy's laptop was flashing rather rudely at him. He accessed it and found an email waiting for him.   
  
Percy, continue to watch Hewson. He is the top V. agent in Ireland. Fortunately, top often doesn't mean smart, so he'll screw up eventually. How's Wood going?   
  
B.   
  
Percy deleted the message and transfigured the machine into a box of matches. He waved his wand at his suitcase and the clothes flew into the closet.   
  
He looked up at the tapping at his window. A barn owl flapped his wings very importantly, waiting to be let in. When Percy went to let him in, he landed on the desk and held out his foot. Percy took the message and tipped him a few knuts. The owl hooted and flew away. Percy read the note.   
  
'Percy,I know you said you had plans, but give a former roommate a break. How about dinner tonight? Meet me at Alioli at seven. Oliver.'   
  
Percy stared at the note. "Well, that's rather short and persistent notice." It was four p.m. and he did have portkey lag and wanted to sleep. He tossed the note, stripped and fell into bed. The two cups of coffee didn't keep him awake and he was asleep in minutes.   
  
His internal alarm woke him up 90 minutes later, leaving him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Some agent he was, letting something like a dinner date faze him, even if it was with Oliver, his crush since Hogwarts. 'Like that was so long ago, you idiot. You're only 21.' Now I have to figure out what to wear. It should be stylish, yet say "hi Oliver, I want you to take me to bed."' Percy could just hear Ginny's voice in his head as he turned his head and stared at his clothes. 'Let's see. Oliver would remember a more staid Percy, so that's what I'll work with. Maybe he gets off on the seducing the innocent deal.' That decided, Percy got up, pulled out black pants and a grey shirt and tossed them on the bed. After a quick shower, he dressed and stared at himself in the mirror. "Not bad," he muttered to himself. He looked good, actually. He muttered a quick hair spell, put on his shoes, slipped the matches into his pocket and headed out of the hotel. He walked over to the restaurant and quickly looked inside. Oliver was sitting by the bar. Percy took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
"Good evening, sir. Welcome to Alioli."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Do you have a reservation?"   
  
Percy indicated Oliver. "I see the person I'm meeting. He's at the bar."   
  
The maitre d looked over and smiled, "Ah. You're Mister Wood's guest. Go right in."  
  
  
  
Percy walked up behind Oliver, who was still facing the bar, staring at his watch.   
  
"I'm not that late, Oliver."   
  
The seeker jumped and quickly turned on the stool.   
  
"Percy!" Oliver gave him a slow once-over, almost prompting the full body Weasley blush.   
  
Oliver wondered if he was crazy. He missed some of the practice quaffles when he never missed. Then he talked to Hewson, who everyone knew was touched in the head. It was all Percy's fault. 


End file.
